


Little Talks

by Mozart_the_Meerkitten



Series: Hope will (Estel and Maglor stories) [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Family Angst, Family Reunions, Father-Son Relationship, Feels, Found Family, Gen, Pre-Lord of The Rings, Sort Of, They're trying okay, this poor dysfunctional family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozart_the_Meerkitten/pseuds/Mozart_the_Meerkitten
Summary: Discussions between Elrond and Maglor about various things, usually involving a certain human fosterling.
Series: Hope will (Estel and Maglor stories) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583329
Comments: 23
Kudos: 122





	1. Hope is Problematic

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I was gonna write this up anyway, and then KittenWolf29 was asking about Elrond and Maglor's relationship in this series, so I figured I may as well post this next. This is going to become a little series of talks Elrond and Maglor have over the years. There should be at least three, of which this is the first. Rating may change and characters may be added in future stories.
> 
> This first bit takes place directly after "Hope Will Find You", and features Elrond worrying about what to do about Maglor and Estel's newfound friendship.

Elrond rubbed his temples and stared down at the pile of paperwork in front of him. They were all very important reports from scouts about the movements of orcs and other dark creatures, as well as a few personal things like a letter from his daughter.

And he could not focus on any of them. Instead, all his thoughts kept turning back to two of the people in this world who were most dear to him, who he had somehow expected would never meet or interact in any capacity.

These two were, of course, his little fosterling, Estel (future king of Gondor, if he lived that long), and Maglor (his own foster father, who happened to have a very complicated past).

He wasn’t quite sure how to talk to either of them about this problem. Estel, of course, being only six, was a bit easier to contain and keep track of (though after this incident he wasn’t even sure if that was true). But Maglor… Maglor was another matter. For one thing Maglor had a habit of kidnapping and raising children, and on top of that Elrond was not sure (as much as he loved the elf himself) that Maglor would be a good influence on Estel. As far as he could tell, Maglor had not told the boy anything disturbing or concerning during their visit, but Maglor had been apart from the world for a very long time, and it was entirely possible that he would not be able to restrain himself from telling the boy things he should not know.

Like, for instance, that Estel was the future king of Gondor, a fact that Elrond was trying very hard to keep secret for the boy’s own safety.

A soft knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He sighed and lifted his head out of his hands, leaning back in his chair. “Come in.”

A hooded figure in a mottled cloak entered, and Elrond felt a jolt through his whole chest when the figure pulled their hood back.

There stood Maglor, looking better and more well cared for than Elrond had seen him in decades. Of course, the old elf was still a far cry from the broken, battered soul he had been when Elrond finally found him and brought him to Rivendell, but Maglor…

Elrond found it was easiest to excuse Maglor’s often unkempt appearance- his wild hair, torn clothes, the perpetually sad look in his eyes- as the fact that the elf never went around others, but instead chose to stay in the forest. That was the only way Elrond had found that he could manage to leave Maglor alone for any length of time without worrying about him, but now…

Maglor looked much as he had when Elrond was a boy. His hair was smooth and brushed away from his face, his eyes were bright, and his clothes- though still torn- seemed to have been recently cleaned. 

_‘Eru, what am I going to tell him now? If this is the effect that the boy had on him in one day then how am I supposed to handle this? Of course I should have known that nothing involving one of the sons of Feanor could be easy.’_ he thought, a little despondently.

“Hello Elrond,” said Maglor, quietly.  
“Hello Kano. What is it that brings you here?”  
Maglor’s mouth curved up in a tiny smile. “Probably the same thing that has you looking so disgruntled. Mainly a small, very curious little boy who happened upon me yesterday.”  
Elrond sighed. “Yes, I was planning to talk with you about that. Kano-”  
“Before you say anything,” said Maglor, quickly. “I wanted to say that I am sorry. I did not mean to worry you by keeping the boy so long, I simply lost track of time,” he swallowed. “I haven’t had anyone new to talk with for a while and I… but I should have kept better track of how late it was getting, and I am sorry, Elrond, truly.”

Elrond blinked rapidly, processing all of that, as well as Maglor’s genuinely worried expression. This conversation… was not going how he had expected it to.  
“It’s alright,” he said finally. “I wasn’t- it’s not like I’m angry about it. I’m glad he’s safe, and that he was found by you before he got into any real trouble.”  
Maglor nodded quickly. “Not that there are very many dangers that could befall him in Imlardis.”  
“There are plenty of dangers anywhere for a boy his age,” said Elrond. “Anyway, Kano, the boy likes you a great deal, and from what I can tell you are already quite fond of him.”  
Maglor finally slipped into a chair beside Elrond’s desk and nodded. “I have a habit of befriending small, lost children.”  
Elrond chuckled a little. “Yes you do. But Estel isn’t like Elros and I. He has a mother here, and a destiny already laid out for him. I can’t have you whisking him off all the time without telling me.”  
Maglor nodded. “I know. I’ve been thinking a great deal on that.”  
Elrond stared at him. “You have?”  
“I do think things through once and a while, just to throw you off,” said Maglor with a little smirk. “I thought perhaps we could make an arrangement where Estel and I could still visit one another, without causing such distress as we did yesterday.”  
“What did you have in mind?” asked Elrond, tilting his head.  
Maglor’s anxious expression returned. “Well… I could come and get the boy sometimes, then he wouldn’t just be wandering off on his own. I’d let you or his mother know before I whisked him off of course. Maybe… maybe once a week?”

Elrond considered this. Maglor’s suggestion was not nearly as extreme as he had feared it might be. It would allow the strange pair to visit with one another more safely and Elrond would be kept updated on what was going on.  
“Alright,” he said finally. “Suppose I agree. What would you do with the boy on the days you had him?”  
“Well,” Maglor ducked his head. “He’s very… Elrond, do you know how much that boy loves being outside? Learning about trees and flowers and birds and animals? He takes to it like you wouldn’t believe too, he asked,” Maglor laughed softly, and Elrond felt a tug in his heart. “He asked if he could live with me when he saw my house. My house, Elrond. Of course I told him I couldn’t let him do that, but he was so genuine and excited the whole time he was with me. I really think you ought to stop keeping him stuck here all the time and let him get out and explore. Maybe then you wouldn’t find him wandering off so much.”  
Elrond blinked. “I suppose I hadn’t considered… he is getting older, isn’t he? He’s still so little yet, but humans grow up much faster, I suppose…”  
“I could tell you a few tales of a pair of little half-human boys who tried going on adventures when they were Estel’s age,” said Maglor with a grin.  
“Were we ever so eager to escape?” Elrond asked a little skeptically.  
“Oh yes. And it wasn’t just because of…” Maglor’s smile faded. “Not just because of who had adopted you. You and Elros were always wandering off somewhere. If we hadn’t had so many little brothers growing up Nelyo and I would never have kept track of you two.”  
“Well I suppose it must run in the family then,” said Elrond with a sigh. Then he looked up suddenly. “Wait, did you know that he’s?”  
Maglor nodded. “He told me he came from Elros’ line.”  
“He knows that?! Who in Eru’s name told him that?!”  
Maglor shrugged. “I can only guess it was one of his tutors.”  
“By Eru,” Elrond shook his head. “I’ll have to sort that out now too.”  
“Anyway,” said Maglor after a moment. “To get back to your original question, I suppose that if I were allowed to have Estel around sometimes I would teach him woodlore and… and tell him stories. He was- he was very fond of my stories.”  
“Yes, so he said,” Elrond looked back to him. “What did you tell him about, anyway?”  
“The same sort of tales I told you and Elros when you were small. I told him of the adventures of my brothers and I in Aman; of traveling with Orome’s hunters and sneaking into my father’s smithy, and playing pranks on my cousins, back when such pranks were just the harmless machinations of mischievous children,” Maglor smiled sadly. “If the boy is to grow up in such a dark time as this he should at least know that the world has not always been this way.”

Elrond took a deep breath. “Well then, I suppose there’s no reason to not let you visit him occasionally.”  
Maglor looked up quickly, his expression bright and hopefully. “Really?”  
Elrond swallowed hard. It was almost painful to him how enthusiastic Kano was to have the promise of getting to see Estel again.  
_‘I should have been visiting him more, he’s obviously been lonely, and I haven’t noticed. But then, it isn’t like he’d move out of the woods even if I asked him.’_  
He had tried that, several times since Kano had come to live in Imlardis. Each time the other elf had staunchly refused. He was wary of others, Elrond knew, and always worried that someone would recognize him. Still, on occasion Elrond could get Maglor to come and visit for celebrations where he could blend into crowds and remain inconspicuous. But these past few decades (or maybe the past century?) he had been busy and hadn’t been nearly as attentive to Maglor as he probably ought to have been.  
“As long as you always let me or Estel’s mother know before you get the boy it should be fine,” he said aloud. “I think it will be good for both of you.”  
Maglor smiled, widely and genuinely and Elrond felt his heart lift a little. There was nothing he could do to change the past, but, perhaps, he could help both his charges simply by allowing them to be friends.


	2. Without Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond finally finds Maglor after the Last Alliance.

Elrond rode silently and swiftly through the forest. His mind wandered as the clouds gathered, and rain gently began to fall.

It had been two years since the Last Alliance of Men and Elves defeated Sauron.

Two years since the death of Gil-Galad and Elendil and countless others.

Two years since Isildur took the One Ring and refused to destroy it.

And now the Ring had finally betrayed him, and Isildur was gone too.

It had been too long, he had taken far too long to complete this quest. But now, even though the Enemy was defeated, things still seemed so dark and grim…

It was time. It was far past time.

The sound of waves crashing on the shore reached his ears and he slowed his horse to a walk, listening. After a few moments, he dismounted and continued on foot.

He was clad in simple green and brown, a dark cloak streaming out behind him. His only adornment was a silver circlet on his head. He went forward cautiously, telling himself that he didn’t imagine the quiet, mournful voice that was carried on the wind.

He stepped out of the trees and gazed out along the shore. Waves rolled onto the sand, while gulls whirled and cried overhead. A swift breeze scattered the smell of salt through the air, and the gray clouds hovered above, sending down a drizzle of rain to mingle with the sea.

Elrond’s eyes darted back and forth anxiously. The reports said he was in this area, that he would be here. The music had grown a little stronger as he’d stood there, and now Elrond was certain he had not imagined it.

There! He saw movement behind a cluster of rocks a little ways down the beach. He hurried towards it, slowing as he drew closer and the voice grew louder. It was still soft, however, and Elrond knew there was only one person who could send such a quiet tune so far across the waves and land.

Elrond could see him properly now, a ragged silhouette standing before the sea, his arms raised, head bowed. His long hair was blown about by the wind, and his clothes were little more than rags. His eyes were shut, and he was pale, and thin. Hardly more than a ghost.

Elrond swallowed hard, an ache building in his chest as he gazed at his old teacher, his caretaker, his _father_.

It had been too long.

“Káno.”

The name slipped from his lips before he could stop it, and the other elf whipped around, eyes wild.  
Elrond stepped forward cautiously, hands raised. “Káno, it- it’s me. Elrond. Do you remember me?”

_‘Please remember me.’_

********************************************************************

Maglor stood on the beach, singing. He listened to the waves rustling onto the beach, the wind whispering in his ear, the gulls singing their mournful tunes.

For centuries these had been all he had heard. No voice of man or elf or orc had pierced his reverie. It was better that way. It was better after all the damage he had caused, that he never had the chance to hear another voice, to destroy another life.

He did not expect today to be any different. He stood still, frozen like a statue, while memories played in his head, repeating over and over again.

Playing in the surf with his brothers on the shores of Aman.

The crackle of burning wood and the acrid smell of smoke burning his lungs.

Blood and bodies and death all around him. His brothers lying motionless in a heap.

Two other brothers, gazing up at him with wide, frightened eyes.

His own screams as he threw his father’s Jewel into the sea, tearing his clothes and cursing as he wept over the loss of his last brother, and the finality of being alone.

Tears dripped down his face into the sand. He was alone, and he was right to be alone. No one would ever welcome him, after what he had done. It was better this way. It was-

“Káno.”

Maglor’s eyes flew open and his entire body jerked back as if he’d been shocked. There was an elf on the beach, standing, staring at him, watching him.

_‘He said your name, he said your name, he said your name-’_

“Káno, it- it’s me, Elrond. Do you remember me?”

A thousand memories pushed their way into his mind and Maglor staggered back again. 

The twins screaming from nightmares, crying for their mother.

Chasing the boys around as they laughed and played in a meadow.

When the boys had run off into the forest, and Maglor and Maedhros had run through it, screaming for them.

Elros’ mischievous grin.

Elrond’s wide, curious eyes.

He sucked in a breath of air, not sure he had been breathing before. With an effort, he lifted his eyes to Elrond’s face. There was pain there, so much pain.

Pain that Maglor had caused.

He stumbled back, shaking his head, trying to convince himself that Elrond was just another memory, another phantom come to haunt him…

“Káno please,” pleaded Elrond, taking a step closer. “I know it’s been a long time, I know, but please remember me, please…”

“I c-c-can’t,” stammered Maglor. “I can’t-”

He couldn’t bear it, he turned and ran, flying up the beach, tears streaming down his face.

**********************************************************************

Elrond felt a jolt go through his whole body, and before he knew what he was doing he was chasing Káno down the beach. The old elf was quick, but he didn’t get very far before Elrond caught up to him. 

Elrond grabbed hold of what was left of Káno’s sleeve and held on, jerking the other elf to a stop. Káno crashed to the ground and started to sob.

Elrond stood there for a moment, stricken, before quickly kneeling down. “Káno I’m, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you, I just-”

He reached out a hand and touched Káno’s shoulder. The effect was as if Elrond had touched him with a hot coal. Káno jerked back, and stared up at him with wide, terrified eyes. His whole body was shaking, Elrond realized, and he felt the ache in his heart deepen.

“Káno I-”  
“No,” whispered Káno. “No, no, no, please, please don’t. Please go away. I can’t, I can’t…”

Tears welled up in Elrond’s eyes. “Káno, Káno don’t you know who I am? I won’t hurt you, I just, I just,” he bowed his head, and when he spoke ever word was a struggle. “I can’t lose anyone else. I need you… I… I need you.”

************************************************************************

“I need you,”

Maglor blinked, then shook his head. “No. I am pain and I am sorrow and I am cursed. I am a blight on the earth, I am…” his breath caught. “I am a monster. No one needs that. No one…. Needs… me.”

There was silence for a long moment. He willed Elrond to listen, to understand, to leave him here where he could not hurt anyone.  
And then….

“No, Káno.”

Maglor looked up quickly, surprised by the strength and defiance in Elrond’s voice. His elfling’s eyes were still filled with tears, but they were fierce and fiery.

“You are not a curse on anyone, least of all me,” said Elrond, firmly. “I love you, and I always have loved you, and I have always, _always_ needed you, from the second you found me as a child. It’s just that I forgot that for a while. And I am sorry, Káno, I am so, so sorry for leaving you like this. I should have found you a long time ago and helped you, I should have known that, that-” Elrond’s voice broke. “That you needed me too.”

Maglor sobbed and looked down again, wrapping his arms around himself and shaking his head. “I will hurt you again.”

Suddenly he felt warmth envelope him, gentle pressure squeezing his aching bones and heart. Elrond’s woody, earthy smell that he had carried around with him since he was a child covered Maglor like a blanket as his elfling held him tight.

“No you won’t,” said Elrond, quietly. “And even if you did I would not care. I _love_ you, Káno. Ada. I love you.”

Something inside of Maglor snapped. All at once he was sobbing and clinging to Elrond with all his might, burying his face in his elfling’s soft clothes.

**************************************************************************

Elrond felt as though a weight had been lifted off him when Káno suddenly grabbed hold of him and held on. His own tears fell freely, and he squeezed Káno a little tighter.

“It’s alright, Káno,” he whispered. “We’re home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand we're back on board the feels train. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Somewhere there's a quote that talks about home being a person, and, well, that felt right for these two poor tortured souls.


	3. Hope and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arwen goes to talk to Maglor about Estel after her father refuses to tell her about the boy.

_‘Go see grandfather.’  
‘Yeah, he and Estel have always been really close, he could tell you as much as dad ever could about the kid.’_

Arwen strode through the woods, thinking over her brother’s words. She knew, of course, that her grandfather-by-adoption, Maglor, lived in the forest, in fact she had visited him several times when she was a child. She had never considered the fact that Estel would have been close to him though. Her brothers had been adamant though, and since her father refused to tell her anything about Estel she decided her grandfather was her best option.

She was pleased to find that she remembered the way to the tree house. She had often gotten lost trying to find it when she was younger, until Maglor walked her the whole way back to Rivendell, pointing out landmarks as they went. She had never gotten lost going to visit him since, and she was rather proud of that. The house itself looked exactly the same as it always had nestled in the branches of its ancient tree. There was something comforting about it, and more than ever it made her feel like a child again.

Arwen climbed up the tree and knocked on the door. Then she took a deep breath and waited.

**********************************************************************

Maglor looked up from the dishes he was washing as he heard an unfamiliar knock on the door. Estel’s knocks were soft and gentle, more like taps, really. Elrond’s were firm, but not loud or violent.

This knock sounded almost… cheerful? It was like the sun itself was knocking on his door, asking to be let in.

So, frowning slightly, he looked at the door and called quietly, “Come in.”

The door swung open and in walked a young elf maiden with black hair and warm brown eyes. Maglor blinked rapidly, confusion written across his face. 

She smiled at him. “Surprised to see me, grandfather? I daresay it’s been too long since we last saw each other.”

Maglor gaped at her. “Arwen?”  
She grinned.  
“What… what are you doing here?” he asked, trying to gather himself.  
“Well, I’m home from Lothlorien for a time, so I thought I’d stop by and say hello, and…” she hesitated. “Well, I was hoping you might be able to tell me a bit about Estel.”

At the mention of his boy’s name, Maglor’s head cleared, and he nodded. “Of course I can. But, if I may ask, why are you curious about him? And… why not ask his mother or your father rather than me?”  
Arwen looked down. “Father has refused to tell me about him,” she said.  
Maglor frowned. “Why?”

Arwen looked up at him, suddenly fiercely determined.

“Because I’m in love with him.”

****************************************************************************

“You’re what?”

Arwen found herself gratified by her grandfather’s shocked expression. She enjoyed it much better than her father’s anger and disappointment.  
“I’m in love with Estel,” she repeated. “To be fair to father, I only met him once, but he made... quite an impression.”

Maglor smiled a little. “Yes, he does that. Well… I supposed we’d better sit down, hadn’t we?”

Arwen nodded and took a seat at the little table. Maglor sat across from her, looking thoughtful.

“Why is Elrond so opposed to you being in love with Estel?” he asked.  
Arwen looked down. “He doesn’t think it will work out, what with Estel being a mortal and me being an elf.”  
Maglor snorted. “By Eru, has he really forgotten his great grandmother and grandfather? Not to mention Tuor and Idril…”  
“That’s what I tried to tell him!” said Arwen, a profound sense of relief settling in her chest when she realized that her grandfather _understood_. “He won’t listen. He just keeps saying this is different and that it won’t end well.”

Maglor sighed. “I see your predicament. Maybe… maybe I can try talking to him. He might reconsider if I talk to him. After all, you’re his daughter, and there will always be a part of any parent that wants their child to stay small and protected,” his eyes grew distant. “But you and Estel are grown up now, and should be allowed to decide your own fates.”  
Arwen nodded eagerly. “Thank you, grandfather. I’m glad you understand.”

****************************************************************************

Maglor’s attention snapped back to the present. He smiled. He would definitely need to have a talk with Elrond about histories and fate and elven fathers forbidding their daughters from marrying mortals and how badly that had gone last time someone tried it…

But for now he focused on his granddaughter. 

“So, you want to know about Estel, do you?” he asked, grinning. “What exactly would you like to know, little star?”

Arwen grinned back when she heard the old nickname. “Everything. What he was like as a child, what his personality is, embarrassing stories… before we go fighting Ada on this, I want to know if it’s worth it.”  
Maglor held his head high. “Oh it’s worth it, little star. Now, let’s see, where can I begin? Well, first and foremost Estel is very kind, he always has been, ever since he was very little. He is also very brave. I remember one time when he was eight he…”

***********************************************************************

Elrond forced his jaw to unclench as he heard a soft knock at the door. His hand released the crumpled piece of paper he had long since forgotten he was holding and he took a deep breath.  
“Come in.”

Maglor stepped in, flipping back the hood of his cloak and looking at Elrond with a curious expression on his face.

“Hello, Elrond,” he said quietly.  
“Hello Kano,” said Elrond. “You’re probably wondering why I asked you to come here.”  
“The thought had crossed my mind.”  
“It’s about Arwen,” he said, quickly. “She tells me that you disagree with my plan to keep her and Estel apart, and that you have been telling her stories about the boy,” his gaze hardened. “So naturally I’m wondering what’s going on.”  
Maglor tilted his head. “What do you mean?”  
“I mean,” said Elrond slowly. “That I want to know why you have gone behind my back to aid my daughter in an endeavor that you know I do not approve of.”

Maglor stiffened. “I was not aware that you had forbade me to speak about Estel’s childhood to others.”  
Elrond rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean, Kano,” he snapped. “I don’t want Arwen and Estel falling in love!”  
Maglor snorted. “I don’t think you really have any say in that.”  
“I am Arwen’s father and Estel’s foster father,” said Elrond. “I have a say.”  
“Not in love,” said Maglor. “Have you so easily forgotten that you’re part human, Elrond? That your great grandfather was a human? That your great grandmother’s father forbade her from marrying a human in the same way you are trying to do with Arwen? Have you forgotten how that turned out?”

“I don’t need you to tell my history to me,” said Elrond, coldly. “You did that plenty when I was a child, since my mother wasn’t around to do so,” he knew it was a low blow, but he was growing tired of Kano’s stubbornness.

************************************************************************

Maglor winced and looked away, but when he spoke his voice was defiant. “Thingol tried to control fate as you do now, and because of it his realm fell,” he looked up again. “And what such quest have you set Estel? That if he becomes king you will allow him to wed Arwen?”

Elrond’s face gave him the answer and Maglor huffed.  
“Do you not believe him capable of that then, Elrond? Do you want him to not defeat Sauron and become king of the West? Do you believe he will fall like Isildur?”  
“Stop it, Kano,” snapped Elrond.  
“No _you_ stop it,” growled Maglor. “You have so little faith in the boy that you would bet like this? How dare you, Elrond-”

_“Stop it Maglor!”_

Maglor froze, his blood turning to ice. He took a step back, his heart and breathing suddenly far too fast.

“What is the wisdom of the house of Feanor worth?” Elrond went on. “What do you know of what it is to be mortal? What do you know of the pain of losing what should not be lost?”

Maglor felt a bright stab of fury cutting through his pain. “What do I know? I watched my family die, Elrond!”  
“So did I!” Elrond was suddenly standing, slamming his hands down on his desk so hard that Maglor flinched and took a step back. “And I will not see Arwen die as well! She is _my_ daughter!”

“And am I not her grandfather then?” Maglor asked angrily.

“No,” said Elrond, his voice low and cold. Maglor’s eyes widened, and he stumbled back.

“No, Maglor, you’re not.”

****************************************************************************

Elrond regretted the words as soon as he said them. The anguish on Kano’s face was all he needed to see to know for certain that he had gone too far.

They stood in silence for several long heartbeats, both of them breathing unsteadily, before Kano suddenly turned and stumbled out of the room without a word. Elrond stared after him, then slowly sank down into his chair and buried his face in his hands, tears already spilling down his cheeks.

_‘Oh Eru, what have I done?’_

_TBC_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am... so sorry for this angst. All I can promise is that it will have a happy ending.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support of me and my little stories! I know I haven't been keeping up with replying to comments, but just know that I treasure each one, and I am so glad that you all are enjoying this series.


	4. Hope and Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond and Maglor both regret what they said during their argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wholy crap guys, the amount of feedback the last chapter got was astounding, thank you so much! I hope this conclusion is also to your liking.

Elrond walked quietly through the forest, his robes making the leaves rustle softy as he passed. It had been three months since his fight with Maglor, and he had not seen the other elf since. After his emotions had cooled and he had been able to think clearly, Elrond had replayed the situation over and over again in his head, hating himself and what he had said more each time. 

He had sent Arwen back to Lothlorien. That had seemed like the best way to keep her and Estel apart until they figured out this mess. 

Now he was headed to Maglor’s house, in the hopes of reconciling their relationship. 

When he arrived in the little clearing he stared up at the house in the tree and sighed. Slowly, like he was carrying a great burden, he climbed the branches of the great tree and knocked on Maglor’s door.

There was no reply. 

Elrond knocked again. Still nothing. Frowning, he tried the door handle and it swung open. 

He stepped into the dark house and his frown deepened. Clothes and blankets were strewn haphazardly around the floor, and a pile of unwashed dishes sat in the sink, their rotting contents giving off a foul stench that permeated the house. 

There was no sign of Maglor.

Elrond felt a stab of worry and hurried back out of the house. He scrambled down the tree and into the clearing, looking for any sign of the elf. His panic mounted as he spun around, eyes searching, and he felt the old terror of being lost and abandoned resurface in his heart.

Maglor was gone. Doubtless it was Elrond’s words and absence that had chased him away. And now, and now…

Clenching his fists at his side, Elrond let out a desperate yell that echoed through the forest.

“ _KÁNO!_ ”

*************************************************************************

Maglor scuffed his feet absently through the damp leaves of the forest floor, head bowed.

It had been three months since his fight with Elrond. Three months since they had exchanged those biting words, since he had flown out of Elrond’s study like Manwe’s eagles were after him.

Three months since he had single-handedly managed to destroy his relationship with his last scrap of family. 

He should have known better. He should have left Elrond to his own devices. He should have understood why Elrond had wanted to keep the children apart.

But he was foolish and thoughtless and Elrond was right, he wasn’t a part of their family. He was a kidnapper, a kinslayer, an oathbreaker. He should never have expected Elrond to think of him as a father, not after what he had done.

It was better for him to stay away. To leave Imladris, to leave Elrond and Arwen and Estel and everyone else alone. He would only ever cause trouble wherever he went. Elrond could see that now, and Maglor was certain Elrond regretted bringing him here. He was cursed to turn light and joy into darkness and pain, and that would never change. He should leave now, before he caused more problems to the people he cared about.

These had been his thoughts over the past three months, but leaving Imladris was easier thought than done. He would miss the forest, and his little house, and Elrond and…

And Estel. If he left he would likely never see his boy again.

Tears pricked his eyes just thinking about it, but he knew it was for the best. It was cruel of him to claim he cared about them all when he still stayed to cause them trouble.

So, he walked through the forest as he had done for weeks now. Not going home, trying to convince himself to leave the valley for good.

And then a noise shattered the quiet of the forest. 

“KÁNO!”

Maglor felt a jolt run through his chest. Before he could stop himself, he was running towards the shout. At this distance he couldn’t tell who had shouted, but he suddenly had the horrible thought that it might be Estel, having found his house in disarray and Maglor gone. The boy would be frantic, and as much as his mind screamed for him to run the other way, he couldn’t bear the thought of Estel being in anguish over him.

He sped through the trees, finally skidding to a stop at the edge of his clearing. A figure stood in the middle of it with his back to Maglor. Slowly, they turned around.

But it wasn’t Estel.

It was Elrond.

*********************************************************************

Elrond suddenly felt someone behind him and turned slowly. 

Relief and joy flooded over him when he saw the ragged figure of Káno standing there, looking distinctly alarmed. The other elf was disheveled and thin, his eyes ringed with dark circles and his hair hanging limply around his face. When he saw Elrond he staggered back a pace, but Elrond hurried towards him.

“Káno! You- you’re alright. I was worried,” he clenched his hands into fists, trying to quell his shaking.  
Káno blinked at him, his face full of confusion. “Elrond? What- what are you doing here?”  
Elrond swallowed hard. “I came… I came to apologize, Káno, for the way I acted when you came to see me. I am- I am so, so sorry. I should never have said those things to you, I should never have said you weren’t-”  
Maglor shook his head violently. “Stop, stop, it, I’m the one who should be apologizing,” he said quickly. “I ought to have known that after everything you wouldn’t want to lose Arwen and that of course you would have remembered the old tales-”  
“Maybe, but it was completely out of line for me to say you weren’t my-”  
“I kidnapped you, I have no authority over you and your decisions or your family and I should have known that and I’m sorry-”  
“I shouldn’t have said you weren’t my father!” shouted Elrond, finally managing to cut him off. 

Maglor froze, eyes wide. He shook his head quickly. “Elrond-”  
“No, listen,” said Elrond, setting his hands on Maglor’s shoulders and looking into his eyes. “Whatever disagreements we may have I will always consider you my father. How you came to be in that role doesn’t matter either,” he blinked back tears. “And you were right about some things. I should not have set a test for Estel in anger for one thing, and I have thought long about that and what my reasoning should be for it.”  
Maglor shivered. Elrond could tell that he wanted to run, but Elrond’s hands had planted him there.

“Elrond, wait, listen, I need you to, I need you to know…”

**********************************************************************

“I need you to know that I was in the wrong,” Maglor managed to say, in spite of how his throat had tightened at Elrond’s words. “I should not have come and interfered with the workings of your house and your family, whatever you consider me. It was not my place and I-I’m sorry. Arwen is your daughter and you would know what’s best for her. I-I may have been your father,” he looked down. “But even so, I wasn’t a very good one. I tried, but,” he shuddered. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, Káno,” said Elrond, quietly. “You were a good father. You taught me a great deal, and you loved me and my brother deeply. I should listen to your council when you give it, for it is always wise to get a second opinion from someone trustworthy.”

Maglor shut his eyes tightly. “Then you probably should not be consulting me.”

Elrond made a noise that was somewhere between a laugh and a sob, and Maglor finally managed to look at his elfling’s face…

…And he saw his own pain reflected back at him in Elrond’s eyes. 

A small, weak smile crept onto his face. “I suppose we are both very foolish, aren’t we?”

Elrond grinned at him as tears slipped down his cheeks. “I suppose so. We have both lost too much to be at odds with one another.”

Maglor nodded, and before he quite knew what was happening, he and Elrond both suddenly leaned forward and threw their arms around each other. 

Slowly, they sank to the ground, clinging to one another, their sobs echoing through the forest. Eventually they leaned back and looked at one another, each smiling sadly.

“I wanted to tell you,” said Elrond. “The reasoning I came up with for not allowing Estel to wed Arwen until he is king.”  
Maglor nodded quickly. “I’d be happy to hear it.”  
Elrond glanced down. “You have to understand that I cannot leave Arwen in a world full of darkness. Our people sail back to Aman, and if she chooses to stay with Estel then she will not be able to follow. I will not leave her in a world that is in the throes of battle, with only flickers of hope breaking through the shadows,” he straightened up. “But if Estel becomes king of the West it will mean that our Enemy is defeated for good, and that the world will be full of light and joy once more. That is a world that I could leave my daughter in, despite the pain it would cause me to let her go.”

Maglor chuckled and ducked his head. “How could I have ever doubted you?”  
Elrond smiled. “If you hadn’t, I would never have come to that conclusion.”

Gently, Elrond leaned forward and gave Maglor a less desperate hug. Maglor returned it gratefully, laying his head on Elrond’s shoulder.

“I really am sorry, little one,” he said, quietly.  
“So am I, Ada,” said Elrond. He leaned back, smiling again. “Now, I think it would be a rather good idea for us to get your treehouse cleaned up, don’t you?”

Maglor grinned and ruffled his hair. “A most excellent idea, my young elfling.”

Elrond laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it would have a happy ending. :)


	5. Following Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maglor goes with the Dunedain to aid Estel in the war against Sauron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry it's been a while since I've updated these stories, but I assure you I haven't forgotten about them. Even before all this stuff with the virus started my life had gotten very crazy. I also work at a grocery store, so instead of getting quarantined and having more time to do things like write I've been busier than usual.
> 
> Anyway though, I've been thinking about this series recently and I'd like to finish it (this part and the overarching story). Not sure how quick about it I'll be, but I do plan to finish it, the updates just might be more spaced out and sporadic than before. I think there will be one more chapter in "Little Talks" after this one that takes place after the Ring is destroyed and then that'll finish this off. In the bigger part of the series there will be at least two more parts and a little bonus story.
> 
> I haven't been writing much recently, so I'm probably a little rusty, but I think this turned out fine so I'm not thinking to hard about it and posting it. As always I hope you enjoy!

Maglor walked silently through the forest of Rivendell with the unfamiliar weight of a sword resting at his side. The night was especially dark, but he walked confidently, sure of where he was headed. His harp, lute, and a few other small instruments hung on the small pack he wore, and a cloak rested over his lithe shoulders. His clothes were plain and dark, adorned only by a small silver tree surrounded by stars that rested over his heart.

Suddenly, the elf stopped, and stared into the wood. Quickly, the sound of muffled hoofbeats grew louder, and Maglor sighed. He stood still, waiting until a horse and rider materialized out of the darkness. They reigned up in front of him and the rider jumped to the ground and strode up to him.

“Hello Elrond,” said Maglor, resignedly.

“Hello Kano. Where are you off to at this late hour?”

Maglor narrowed his eyes at him. “Don’t pretend you haven’t come to stop me, Elrond, you know exactly what I plan to do. I said as much in the note I left you.”

Elrond gazed at him levelly. “I have not come to stop you, Kano.”

Maglor blinked. “What?”

“I have come to say goodbye,” said Elrond, his voice catching. “Because last time we parted ways I did not fully know what it would mean, and I would not have you go again without wishing you the most sincere and heartfelt farewell I can.”

Elrond’s voice wavered, and Maglor felt his heart crack, just as it had when he had found two lost little elflings so long ago.

“Elrond, I-”

Elrond rushed forward and threw his arms around him. Maglor gasped, his heart pounding. Slowly, he reached up and embraced his boy for what he sincerely hoped would not be the last time.

****************************************************************************

Elrond had not been surprised to find Maglor missing. He had not been surprised to find a note from his foster-father explaining that he was going with Elladan and Elrohir to help Estel in the war against Sauron.

But he had still run out of his study in a panic. Rushed to the stables to find his horse and saddle it. Ridden at full speed along the trail his sons and the Dunedain had taken until he found Maglor in the forest.

And now, having found him, all Elrond could think to do was cling to him, and pray to Eru that this would not be the last time they met.

Finally, they pulled back from each other, both with tears in their eyes. Maglor kept his head down when he spoke.

“I have to follow him, Elrond. I know he isn’t a boy anymore, but-” Maglor’s voice broke, and he shook his head.

“I know,” said Elrond, quietly. “And it is right that one of us should be with him during the battles he will face. If I did not have to defend Imlardris I would go to him as well. But Kano, please, please promise me that, if you survive, you will return. You won’t go back to wandering in the wilds, or fade away, no matter what the outcome of this war, please-” he swallowed hard.

Maglor looked up at him and nodded. “I will return,” he smiled wanly. “If I were the sort to take oaths I would swear it, but…”

Elrond laughed in spite of himself, shaking his head. “That is probably for the best.”

Maglor’s smile widened for a moment, then he was serious again. “I will come back, Elrond- if Eru allows it- and I will do my best to make sure all three of your boys do as well. Especially little Estel.”

Elrond put his hands on Maglor’s shoulders and looked into his eyes. “Look after yourself as well, Kano. I do not want to lose any more parents.”

Maglor pressed his forehead against Elrond’s. “Though the world may split in two and fire rain down from the sky, if I live I will return to you, little one.”

**************************************************************************

Maglor rode swiftly through the woods (Elrond had insisted he take the horse, even though Maglor assured him he could manage on foot) and caught up easily to the little company of Dunedain. If Elrond’s sons recognized him they said nothing, and if the Dunedain felt his arrival odd they did not mention it. He stayed back from the rest of the company and did not speak to them.

At first, they did not speak to him either. Then one night when the sky was black and empty of stars and the hearts of the company were heavy, Maglor sang quietly into the darkness, and the Dunedain joined him in the old songs.


	6. Hope and Reconciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I know I said there would only be one more chapter of this but I decided to set Elrond and Maglor's final conversation the night of Aragorn and Arwen's wedding and I had forgotten who exactly came to that wedding till I re-read that part, and, well, this happened. I'm publishing it here and not as its own little story because it leads into the next (and hopefully final) chapter. Also it finally has Maglor, Elrond and Estel interacting all at the same time, so, I mean, there's that.

It was the night of the wedding feast. Maglor stood in the palace library, running his fingers over the spines of old books and scrolls and breathing their comforting scent.

He had helped Estel plan the wedding, with help from a few others, including Arwen herself when she arrived with her father. He had been thrilled to see his little star, and eagerly congratulated her.

Of course, Arwen and Elrond weren’t the only ones who came. Elladin and Elrohir came to see their little sister’s wedding, of course, which was fine, Maglor had always gotten along well with the twins. Plenty of others had come from Imladris, which he didn’t particularly mind, but somehow it had slipped his mind who Arwen’s grandmother was.

As soon as he had seen his cousin, Galadriel, and her husband, he had gone white as a sheet and run off, hiding in his room for at least an hour before Estel found him and asked if he was alright.

He was not. He was terrified. There were few elves left in the world who had been alive throughout the entire First Age, and even fewer who were closely related to him. And Galadriel had been there for the entire thing- she had followed him and his father and brothers from Aman! She had been one of the ones they abandoned to the Helcarxe, she had lived in Thingol’s realm- of all places- for most of the age. She had been there for the battles and horrors and now, somehow, they had ended up in the same place for the love of the same two people.

Estel had, somehow, wheedled this information out of him, with much panicked speed-talking and crying on Maglor’s part. Estel had comforted him, and when he was sufficiently calm the boy had left and returned not long after with Elrond.

“Alright, Estel tells me we have a problem,” Elrond had said, sitting down on the edge of Maglor’s bed.  
“Why did you have to stop in Lothlorien of all places?” muttered Maglor.  
Elrond threw his hands in the air. “She’s Arwen’s grandmother, Kano! And, to be perfectly honest, I forgot you were related.”  
Estel snorted, biting his lip. Maglor glared at him.  
“Oh, so now my suffering is amusing to you, is it?” he challenged.  
Estel grinned. “Not at all, Kano. It’s just that having so little family growing up I never really experienced these kind of troubles and it’s rather… interesting to have to deal with them now.”  
“Hm,” said Maglor. He drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. “Well, as much as you won’t like it, Estel, I’m going to have to stay hidden for this. I don’t want to ruin your celebration by accidentally starting… something.”  
“What do you think Galadriel’s going to do, attack you?” asked Elrond, staring at him with a raised eyebrow.  
“No- yes- I have no idea,” Maglor covered his face with his hands. “But whatever it is it won’t be good.”  
“Have you considered the fact that she might have forgiven you and moved on after all this time?” asked Elrond.  
“No, because I don’t see how that’s possible,” sighed Maglor.  
“I did,” said Elrond. Maglor looked up at him and saw his elfling watching him closely.  
Maglor swallowed. “You were a child. You were small and impressionable and my brother and I looked after you and loved you. It is rather different when the person who ought to hate you was an adult throughout the entire horrible mess you and your family caused.”  
“You should at least talk to her,” said Estel.  
“That may kill me,” said Maglor.  
“Oh stop being so overdramatic, Kano,” sighed Elrond. “And it’s not like we’re going to make you talk to her alone. Not initially, anyway.”

Maglor blinked. “What- do you mean you’d come with me?”  
“Sure,” said Estel. Elrond nodded.  
Maglor stared at them. “Oh.”

Estel climbed onto the bed with them and patted his shoulder. “It’ll be alright, Kano, you’ll see. If all else fails I’ll have Arwen petition Galadriel to make peace with you for the day. Because I _am_ having you at my wedding. I’ll not have grudges that have been held since before Numenor was created get in the way of that.”

Elrond laid a hand on his other shoulder. “And as much as I was against this union in the beginning I won’t let anything taint it now either. You have as much right to celebrate as any of us, Kano.”

Maglor blinked and suddenly realized his eyes were filled with tears. He reached out and pulled both his boys to him and they obligingly wrapped him in a hug. He found that it was surprisingly easy, in the midst of that hug, to truly believe that everything _would_ be okay.

****

Maglor slipped through the dark corridors of the guest houses until he stood before Galadriel’s door. It was late, nearly two in the morning, but he hadn’t been able to sleep. So, with the assurances of his boys flowing through his mind, he had sought out his cousin.

Now, standing here, his chest was tight and his hands were clenched around the front of his shirt. He could have waited for tomorrow and Elrond and Estel’s help, but he felt that he ought to be brave enough to weather the storm of his cousin’s anger on his own, without the buffer his boys would create. Nothing would ever get better until they’d faced each other honestly.

Every part of his mind screamed at him to run. To go and hide in the hills and never be heard from again.

But then Estel would be sad and Elrond would be disappointed and he couldn’t bear that either. So he took a deep breath and forced his chest to loosen before reaching out, turning the door handle, and slipping silently inside.

He was surprised to see that Galadriel was not in her bed, though Celeborn was, so he crept past it cautiously. Then his eyes caught on a figure standing on the balcony. Long white robes and glowing gold hair, face turned towards the stars. Maglor took a breath and walked towards her.

“Hello Maglor,” she said quietly as he stopped in the balcony doorway.  
He swallowed hard. “Hello Galadriel.”  
“I thought you were avoiding me,” she said, half turning and raising an eyebrow at him.  
“I-yes, I was. And if-if it was only me then I would still be,” he said. “But Estel and Arwen are very dear to me, and I don’t want to taint their wedding with anything… unpleasant.”  
“What do you mean?” she asked, tilting her head towards him.  
“Well I-I can’t believe you’d be glad to see me,” he said, confused. Was she playing with him? She had to be.  
“Why?” she asked, sounding curious.  
Maglor blinked. “Because of the First Age?” he said, uncertainly.  
“Do you think I’m still angry about that after all this time?” she asked.  
“I… don’t know why you would not be?”

Galadriel finally turned fully and faced him. He shrank back unconsciously and wrapped his arms around himself.

“I was angry,” she said. “And sad. But yes, angry. And then time passed. Other dangers and darkness came and challenged Arda. And I realized that there was no point in holding grudges against those who had paid for their crimes, either by death or, in your case, with the burden of being alone and lost. So many other things were happening that old wounds faded and lost their sting, and I found it easier to forgive you and your brothers. And I pitied you, Maglor, for the turn your life had taken. But mostly, I forgot. Until, that is, I began getting reports of you again.”  
“Reports?” Maglor said faintly, his head spinning.  
“From Arwen,” said Galadriel. “Elrond never told me about you until I asked him after Arwen visited one summer and told me of her grandfather who lived in the woods of Imladris. Arwen liked you, and Elrond was keeping an eye on you, so I didn’t see any point in bothering you. And, in truth, you were a shadow of who you were before, and hardly a threat. But I think I actually began to grow a little fond of you again when I heard Arwen’s stories of the adventures you had had with Estel. The boy was hesitant to speak of you when I met him, but when I explained that my curiosity was genuine he told me more. And in Estel’s stories I saw little flashes of who you had been when we were young before the Darkness and I began to believe you truly had changed. The fact that you are here because you followed the boy into war out of love for him simply confirms my suspicions.”

“So you’re not… you’re not angry?” Maglor asked, hesitantly.  
Galadriel laughed quietly. “No, cousin, I’m not. There is no point in holding anger in my heart over things that happened Ages ago. It would only poison me.”  
“Oh. Well. Alright then,” Maglor nodded, keeping a hand on the wall to steady himself.  
Galadriel’s eyes twinkled. “Did you really think I would shout at you?”  
“Well,” Maglor took a breath. “You do have a voice to rival my own when you’re angry.”  
“And is that all you remember of me from our younger years?” she asked, amused.  
“Well you were quite a bit younger than me,” said Maglor. “So yes, I mostly remember you yelling and pestering me and Nelyo and Fingon, and following us around demanding that we wait for you and Aredhel.”  
“So you remember me as an annoyance,” she said, smirking. “How very like an older cousin.”  
“I remember my younger brothers that way on better days as well, if it’s any consolation,” said Maglor, shrugging.  
Galadriel chuckled. “Well then, I will try not to pester you during the wedding. Though I am tempted now. Will you still jump a foot in the air if I poke you unexpectedly?”  
Maglor snorted. “If you poke me now I’m likely to go through the ceiling and get stuck there, which would be very unfortunate in the middle of a wedding.”  
“You’re right. I’ll wait till we’re outside,” said Galadriel, smiling.  
“Then I can shoot into the sky and tell Earendil the good news,” said Maglor drily. “I wonder if he’s forgiven me as well.”  
“Well as your cousin it’s my duty to help you find out,” said Galadriel.  
“I’d prefer not to. Resolving one old grudge is quite enough for an Age, thank you,” Maglor grinned.

They talked for a short while longer, then Maglor took his leave and slipped back to his room, feeling as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've realized one of my favorite things about this series is writing Maglor freaking out about someone knowing who he is and then them being totally chill with it. 
> 
> Anyway, this chapter was totally unplanned and just happened spontaneously. I hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Hope for the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is it. The last chapter. Takes place directly following the last one. I hope you enjoy.

As he stood in the library stroking the spines of the old books Maglor heard quiet, familiar footsteps wandering through the shelves. He lowered his hand and turned just as Elrond appeared behind him.

“I thought I’d find you here,” said Elrond.  
“I won’t sing any songs if that’s what you want,” said Maglor, raising an eyebrow.  
Elrond chuckled, but when he smiled it was strained. “No, Kano, that’s not why I’m here. I, I needed to speak with you about something.”  
Maglor frowned. “Alright, what is it?”

Elrond took a deep breath. “With Arwen married and the Third Age ended, the age of the Three Rings ended, I will soon be… I will soon be leaving Arda and going to Aman.”

Maglor’s heart skipped and suddenly the ground beneath him felt unsteady. “O-oh. I,” he swallowed hard. “I thought you didn’t wish to go to Aman.”  
“I didn’t two Ages ago,” said Elrond, quietly. “But it’s been so long and I’m-I’m tired, Kano. The world doesn’t need our people anymore, it is time for men to rule. Estel will make a good king and Arwen-” his voice caught. “Arwen will be an incredible queen. The world is in safe hands.”  
“What about Imlardis?” Maglor managed.  
“It will fade, as will Lorien,” said Elrond. “As all things do in time.”  
“Lorien… Galadriel is leaving as well?” said Maglor, surprised.  
“Yes, for similar reasons,” said Elrond. He took a breath. “I wanted to tell you now, Kano, to-to give you a chance to think about coming with us.”

Maglor stumbled back against the bookshelves and used them to brace himself. He clenched his fists and tried to smother the wave of panic that even thinking about returning to Aman created.

“No,” he said, firmly, opening his eyes and staring down, trying to focus on something, anything. “No, Elrond, I can’t. I can’t go back there, not after what I did. The Valar do not forget and they do not forgive as you and Galadriel have. They will try me and hold me accountable for the crimes of my family and-” his voice broke. “Because I am the last one, the only one left. Elrond I can’t-”

****

Elrond set his hands on Kano’s shoulders and the other elf’s shaking abruptly stilled. Kano looked at him with an anguished expression, then turned away, tears leaking out of his eyes.

He had thought about not telling Kano he was leaving but decided that would be too cruel. He had thought about not asking Kano to come with him, knowing that returning to Aman would cause him much pain and fear, but…

But he had to ask. He had to, because Arwen was staying and the twins were staying and he wasn’t sure if anyone would be waiting for him when he got there. And…

And…

“Kano, I would not ask this of you if it was not incredibly important to me,” said Elrond, his voice shaking. “But I remember how I found you here. I remember how broken you were and how it broke my heart to see you that way. And you and I both know that Estel and Arwen will grow old and die and pass beyond the Halls of Mandos to a place not even the Valar know. I cannot bear the thought of you roaming alone again after they are gone, with no one to rescue you this time. I-I cannot bear the thought of-of you fading away…”

He tightened his grip on Kano’s shoulders as a sob tore through him and his eyes filled with tears. “You are the only father I truly know. I don’t want to lose you.”

****

Maglor leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Elrond’s shaking form. He shut his eyes and pressed his face into his elfling’s hair, his tears making it damp.

But Elrond had to understand. He could not return to Aman. He could not. Not now, not alone, not after everything.

He couldn’t.

But it would break his heart to watch Elrond go. And he was right, Estel and Arwen would die. The world would change and he would fade as it did.

But in Aman…

“If I went with you it would only delay the inevitable,” he said quietly as Elrond’s sobs quieted. “The Valar would judge me and punish me. I would rather fade here than die in whatever way they concoct.”

He- he wanted to live. Maglor blinked. It was a strange realization. His will to live had come and gone over the ages, but it had slowly, imperceptibly, grown stronger over the past few decades. It had become easier to resist the pull of darkness and the temptation of a quick end. And now that the war was over and the world would be safe again…

He wanted to experience it. He wanted to _live_ again, not just hide away in the shadows.

“I will tell the Valar what you have done here,” said Elrond, pulling back to look into his eyes. “I will tell them that you helped vanquish Sauron and that you have changed. I will tell them that you helped me care for and protect Estel. They will have to judge you less harshly once they understand that.”

Maglor smiled sadly. “My family was responsible for an entire Age’s worth of pain and suffering,” he said. “They will not forgive me for that just because I fought in a battle and looked after a child.”  
Elrond’s expression hardened. “You were not responsible for all that. It was Morgoth who began the wars of the First Age, and it was he who both our families apart with his lies and thievery. Yes, you have done terrible things, and I have seen them,” he gazed steadily, fiercely into Maglor’s eyes, and Maglor fought not to look away. “But you have repented of them, and you have suffered for them for many long years. Perhaps that was the Valar’s punishment, that you should live and wander and be alone. And perhaps they felt you had suffered enough and that is why I was able to finally find you. Maybe it has all already passed and this truly is the morning.”

Maglor looked down and shut his eyes. “Eru could not have blessed me so.”

“Kano, please.”

He looked back up into Elrond’s desperate eyes, felt his elfling’s hands tighten their grip on him…

Perhaps it was time to stop running. Maybe his Doom was to have finally found a will to live, happiness even, only to have it torn away from him.

But just as he had never been able to disappoint Estel’s bright eyes and eager smile, he could not ignore Elrond’s pain and desperation. He could not ignore the fact that he had helped to cause it, that he was the reason Elrond had no other family to turn to.

He owed him this much. He owed it to him to at least try.

But…

“Alright,” he said, quietly, with a heavy sigh. “I will follow you to Aman. But,” he held up his hand. “I will do so on my own time. I want to stay with Estel and help him now, at the beginning of his reign. And I- I want to enjoy the world now that it is finally free.”

An eager, hopeful smile had appeared on Elrond’s face, and he nodded quickly. “I will wait for you. I will speak to the Valar and make things ready for when you come.”

Maglor’s heart twisted, but he forced himself to smile.

****

Elrond felt joy burst in his heart as Kano agreed to follow him. It didn’t matter when, so long as he came. He would wait an Age if that’s what it took.

“You promise you will come, Kano?” he said.  
“I promise,” said Kano, quietly. “Even if it costs me my life I will follow you to Aman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be two more stories dealing with Maglor's departure from Middle Earth (and farewell to Estel). Thank you so much for your support of this little series! I hope you have enjoyed it.


End file.
